


Little Things #35

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [35]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Snow angels with your angel





	Little Things #35

Typically, it's the girlfriend who would ask the boyfriend to play in the snow. But since you're dating _the_ Wang Jackson, you don't even have to say your thoughts out loud. The man is a pleaser, meaning he'll cross oceans for you just to hear a "Good job!"

"Come on, sweetheart, this is the best spot!" he says while dragging you up to a snowy slope. You're not as athletic as him so the action is a challenge, but you don't complain since you can see his excitement, and it's not like you hate the idea.

The view below is exquisite. You can see the cottage you will be staying at for the night. The rest of the city also looks beautiful, covered in white. Kids are making snowmen on the lower grounds. You look at them in awe. Of course, having a kid in the future would be nice. But right now, you want to enjoy being with this... man-kid.

"Wow, look at all this snow!" Jackson scoops an armful of snow before throwing it up like confetti. It lands back to the ground, with some on his head.

You shake your head. You definitely don't _need_ a kid if you have this one. "Honey, don't you feel cold? You usually turn to an ice cream when it's snowing."

"But now I have your love to keep me warm inside so I can stay in this snow forever!"

Certainly. Look at him letting himself fall to the ground, like it's not on negative temperature. You walk closer so you can peer over him. He has that cute wide grin. Uh oh. "Babe, get up from there. You can get sick from the cold."

"No~ This is fine. Come lie with me too, if you want."

"No, thank you. We can do other things rather than just lying."

"Why, baby? _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ Or, wait, wait, _do you wanna build a snow angel?_ "

"Snow angel? You mean—"

Yes, he means you have to lie on the ground so he pulls your hand when you least expect it. You land on your behind with groan.

"Come on! The angels won't build themselves," Jackson says before waddling his arms and legs, causing some snow to hit you.

Defeated, that's how you feel when you find yourself swinging your limbs too. But hey, if you look to your left, your boyfriend is happily making an angel of his own. You're actually winning in life; there's no point complaining.

"Isn't this fun, sweetie?" he asks with his ever-changing endearment. You see him offering his palm for you to hold, as you lay arms length from each other.

"Everything is fun when I'm with you, but yes, this activity is fun too," you say while letting your hands be the connection.

Jackson lets out his happy shriek.


End file.
